


Just Follow My Lead

by DemonRaptor



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Stressful Situations, TW: Toxic Ex, Wild Ex Sighting, but it's okay cause Leon's there with you, first fic pls be kind ;u;, nothing incredibly bad but worth noting just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRaptor/pseuds/DemonRaptor
Summary: You and Leon finally get the weekend off together, but an unexpected guest almost ruins your outing.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 50





	Just Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent but this is my version of therapy after having to deal with this situation except on my own (aka I was ducking and hiding in the aisles like an idiot trying to avoid my ex and his friends lolol). Anywaaaays I hope you guys enjoy this! This is the first fic I've ever written, and I wrote it at like 2 AM, so please be kind :,). I made both the reader and your ex gender neutral in case you can relate, which I sincerely hope you cannot, that day still shakes me a bit. Also Leon is RE4-ish in this, so he's a little cocky teehee.

The weekend had finally arrived, and you decided to go out to the mall for some gift shopping. One of your closest friends from high school had invited you to come see them during the upcoming holiday for a few days, and you wanted to get them something relating to the character they mained in a game your friend group had always played together over the years.

By some miracle, your boyfriend Leon managed to get the weekend off as well, so he was more than happy to accompany you on your trip. You two didn’t get to spend as much time as you wished together, what with Leon’s ever so demanding occupation; but you were just thankful he came back every night, so you didn’t complain much. You couldn’t help your giddy smile however as you both drove to the mall.

“What are you smiling so much about?” Leon turned toward you as he stopped at a light, a matching grin on his face.

“I could ask you the same question,” you giggled and sighed. “I’m just happy we can spend some time together, even if it’s just going for a quick shopping trip. With all your missions, I feel like I rarely get to see you besides when you come home in the middle of the night…”

Leon reached for your hand and squeezed, caressing it with his thumb.

“I’m sorry (Y/N). If I could find some way to be home more often, I would, but the agency needs me too much,” He brought your hand to his lips and gave you a sweet smile. “I’m just lucky you’re there to wait for me with open arms every night.”

“Of course, I always will be. I love you.”

“I love you too (Y/N).” Leon placed your hands on your lap as he directed his attention back to the road. You interlaced your fingers as you gazed out the window, watching the familiar landscape pass you by as you neared the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few more minutes of driving you two finally turned into the mall. Leon turned into the parking lot closest to the store you planned to go to, and as you gazed at the people and cars littering the parking lot, your heart stopped.

_No way… That couldn’t be…?_  


As the car neared the target of your impending anxiety attack, you damn near lost it. You sweared fervently under your breath as you watched your ex and their friends huddled together near a car. Leon briefly glanced at you, noticing your distress.

“Sweetheart, is everything okay?” He asked as, to your utter horror, he parked a few cars away from the group. You took a deep breath, but it didn’t help your pounding heart.

“Remember that ex I told you about?” You asked breathlessly, watching said ex as they laughed with their friends, praying they wouldn’t turn slightly behind them to see you staring.

Leon looked at you confused for a moment, then it clicked. “Oh… yeah I remember. Why? Are they here?” You nodded and Leon instantly straightened up, looking around the parking lot. “Really? They’re here? Where?”

Noticing your darting glances at the group, he inspected them, noticing that they all more or less looked your age, remembering that you had dated your ex back in high school. “Are they over there? Which one are they?”

“The one wearing purple,” you replied. Leon scanned the group until his eyes landed on the Purple Ex. You watched him as he stared for a few moments, then opened his window and stuck his head outside.

“HEY PURPL-” You yanked Leon back into the car, ducking both him and yourself out of view before closing his window.

“What in the world are you doing?!” You hissed at him, heart ready to pound right out of your chest.

“What? I’ve been wanting to have a talk with them for quite some time now anyways....” Leon muttered as he peeked over the dashboard.

“How about you do that when I’m not here?” You peeked over as well and noticed that the group was gone. You breathed out a heavy sigh and relaxed back against your seat. Leon joined you and sighed as well.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), I shouldn’t have stressed you out like that. I just… wasn’t thinking straight when I saw them.” He ran his hand down his face, taking a deep breath in, then out. “You ready to go in?”

You took one last steadying breath before nodding.

“Yeah, I’m ready. What are the chances they’ll be in the same store we’re going into anyways?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently those chances were astronomical. Your face paled when you saw your ex once again, at the other side of the store you just walked into.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

You grabbed Leon’s hand and yanked him into an aisle to your left, hidden from your ex’s view. Leon chuckled at your sudden movement.

“Didn’t realize you were so excited to be here.” His chuckles came to a stop as he noticed your face. He softly cussed under his breath. “They’re here, aren’t they?”

You let out a whine, your previous anxiety being half replaced with annoyance. Leon took that as a yes and gave your hand a squeeze.

“Don’t worry about it babe, we’ll just avoid them. It’ll be okay.” You nodded and started looking through the aisles for what you were searching for.

Unfortunately you couldn’t focus much on the excessive amounts of merch in front of you. Your mind wandered back to the bane of your existence currently occupying the same store as you as Leon picked up a plushie next to you. It wasn’t that your ex was horrible. You had spent more or less your entire high school time together, and you had made some pretty good memories with them. Your parents had frowned on your relationship with them however, so you had spent the majority of the time with them going behind your parents’ backs. All that sneaking around and lying had gotten to you bad, and just seeing your ex had made you anxious. On top of that, the bad moments you did have with your them had impacted you pretty badly. Always being told when they got hit on by someone else, getting guilt tripped for not having sex with them, the way they played with your emotions… At a point it was simply too much to handle, and you ultimately broke up with them before heading off to college. Apparently, the anxiety your ex brought you still remained after all these years, and you kept sneaking glances in their direction.

_I really hope they don’t come this way. They wouldn’t recognize me after all these years, right? Oh god I think their friends still follow me, what if they recognize me and point me out? What if… What if… What if…_

You shook your head. _No, stop it. Your ex is here. So what? If you keep acting like this, it just means they win._ You glanced over at Leon, who was still smiling at the plushie in his hand. You couldn’t help your own smile. _And I’ve got the best boyfriend in the world, what am I so worried about? Even if they do see me, I can just flex on them at how good my life is now that they’re out of it!_ You snickered at that thought, gaining a questioning look from Leon. You waved your hand and continued down the aisle, your attention back to searching for a gift.

You and Leon perused the store’s selection before finally deciding on buying your friend a little plushie of their favorite character, along with a cute keychain to match. You had also snagged that plushie Leon was looking at earlier as well, trying your best to keep it hidden beneath your other choices. As you both got in line to check out, you noticed your ex and their friends at the front of the line, currently being checked out.

_Good, they’re leaving._

You sent Leon out to look around the store himself while you waited in line, feeling bad for keeping him from exploring. He refused at first, but you insisted since he had been eyeing the candy section for a while. He finally caved in and went to browse through the selection. You chuckled at him; He looked like a child staring at all that candy. You could have sworn you saw some drool dripping at the corner of his mouth. You had been surprised to find out he had such a massive sweet tooth. For a guy who looks as tough and menacing as he does, especially with the job he has, him being a sucker for sweets was the last thing you would have imagined. It worked out though, as he practically inhaled anything you baked. _Maybe I should bake something tonight…_ you thought as you neared the cashier.

You were soon checked out and began heading to retrieve your boyfriend before he ate all the candy in the store. He jumped as you clasped onto his arm, too mesmerized by the array of colors in front of him to notice you approaching.

“What happened to Mr.’Graduated at the top of my police academy class’?” You giggled as his ears turned pink.

“That was 6 years ago…” he coughed and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed to have been caught off his guard in front of _candy_ of all things.

Your giggles only increased at his cute reaction, hugging his arm closer to you.

“I hope you don’t get this distracted on your missions Agent Kennedy.”

Leon let out a huff. “Only when you call me at my hotel…” It was your turn to blush, knowing exactly what _calls_ he was talking about. He gave you a cocky grin, loving the way your cheeks were dusting with red.

“Aaaaanyways, you find anything you like?” You tried your best to change the subject before your mind could begin to wander. It was apparently too late for your boyfriend however as he pulled his arm out of your grasp to wrap it around you, placing his hand on your hip. He leaned in, his lips brushing against your ear.

“Mmm, I think you’re the tastiest thing here…” He gave your ear a nip and you smacked his chest lightly, feeling your face heat up exponentially.

“O-oi! Wait until we get in the car at least…” Leon’s cocky grin only grew at your flustered reaction. He let out a hum as you both finally headed towards the exit, hand still placed on your hip. You willed your face to cool down, but suddenly stopped in your tracks as you looked at who was blocking the exit. You let out a groan, Leon giving you a questioning look. Despite the little pep talk you gave yourself earlier, you still didn’t want to deal with your ex, especially on your way home. Noticing the situation, Leon gave you a scheming look you were all too familiar with.

“Just follow my lead.”

“This better not be another window yelling idea…” you muttered as you walked beside him towards the exit, nearing the person you had been avoiding this whole time. Leon’s hand on your hip pulled you ever closer to him, making you almost trip on his foot.

To your dismay, your ex turned towards the two of you the moment you got close, making eye contact with you. You saw the recognition in their eyes and cringed. They looked at Leon then, your gaze following theirs to see your boyfriend giving your ex the dirtiest look you’ve ever seen. He gave them a smug grin as you two passed, then suddenly stopped a few feet away. You looked at your ex briefly to see their somewhat offended expression, but were pulled away by a hand on your cheek. The next thing you knew, Leon’s lips crashed against yours, stealing your breath away. Despite the situation, you melted against him, closing your eyes and molding your lips against his. He pulled away too soon for your liking and you pouted up at him. He chuckled at your expression, bringing your hand up to his lips to leave a kiss. He then intertwined your fingers and led the way to the parking lot. You happily walked alongside him, having completely forgotten who had witnessed that whole display.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“See, everything worked out!” Leon happily exclaimed as you walked out the mall doors, a cool gust of fresh air hitting your heated face. You took a deep breath before letting out the laughter you were holding in, Leon quickly joining you.

“I can’t believe you did that,” You choked out between your giggles. You wiped some tears from your eyes and took some deep breaths. “You should’ve seen your face! You were all like…” You calmed yourself before scrunching your eyebrows together tightly and directing the best scowl you could at Leon, letting out some huffs before cracking up once again. Leon lost it at your impersonation, or attempt thereof.

“Gotta get the message across, you know?” Grabbing your hand once again, you both headed towards the car, giggling like a pair of fools. People around you were probably staring, but you could care less. Leon somehow made the whole situation inside the mall into a funny memory. You could always rely on him to cheer you up.

“Thank you.”

Leon hummed as he took out the car keys, unlocking the doors.

“For what?”

“For always being there for me, and making things better. I don’t think I would have been able to manage that whole situation without you there.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” he replied with a smile. “That’s what I’m here for. I love you (Y/N), you know I’d do anything to make sure you’re happy, and that includes giving your ex a death glare and showing them exactly what they’re missing out on!” You chuckled at that last part, taking a seat in the car.

“I mean, just look at you!” Leon continued, gesturing at you wildly as he started up the car. “Who in their right mind would treat you badly? You’re literally the whole package! You’re stunning, smart, talented, kind, caring, an amazing baker, amb-” You grabbed his hands to stop his rant.

“Yes Leon, I know. You tell me everyday,” you giggled.

“And I’ll keep telling you everyday! It’s the least you deserve.” Leon huffed, and you couldn't help but lean over to brush your lips over his.

“Thank you darling. I love you.” He visibly melted at his favorite pet name, leaning over as well to pepper your face with kisses.

“I love you too (Y/N). Let’s head home.”


End file.
